<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Many Faces of Rose Wayne by Brad_Burnian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286058">The Many Faces of Rose Wayne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brad_Burnian/pseuds/Brad_Burnian'>Brad_Burnian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rose Wayne-verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Genderbending, Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brad_Burnian/pseuds/Brad_Burnian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the attack on Richard Knowles, both Rose Wayne and Batwoman find themselves the target of a dangerous new foe.</p><p>NOT Katherine Kane. Gender bent spin on Batman.</p><p>Sequel to Number One Fan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Bruce Wayne, Edward Nygma/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Thomas Elliot &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rose Wayne-verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>She's back...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joker’s laugh still rang through the room as two police officers entered to the sight of Joker on the ground and Richard Knowles sat in his chair shaking. Batwoman was nowhere to be seen. Renee Montoya quickly surveyed the room while her fellow officer Mark Jacobs went to check on Richard. After Renee took in the sight of Richard's possessions scattered all round the room she lowered her gun and approached Joker, who was still laughing.</p>
<p>“Don’t move!” yelled Renee. Joker stopped laughing, looked back at her wrist and leg restraints and then looked up at Renee.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” she said with a chuckle. Officer Jacobs was still checking over Richard.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” said Officer Jacobs.</p>
<p>“Well,” said Joker. “If you could untie me I’d proba-”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Renee said to Joker as she chuckled at her own joke.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” said Richard.</p>
<p>“Oh I don’t know,” said Joker. “Based on his articles he’s been hit in the head a few times.”</p>
<p>“We told you to shut up,” said Officer Jacobs.</p>
<p>Renee looked down at the restraints on Joker’s wrists and legs.</p>
<p>“Who did this?” she asked. Richard briefly glanced at the upper floor. Hidden behind the wall was Batwoman, having retrieved both her batarang and EMP device before grappling up to the next floor right before the officers had entered. She stayed pressed up against the wall of the darkened hall.</p>
<p>“Is there anyone else here?” said Renee.</p>
<p>Richard slowly shook his head.</p>
<p>“Er, dude,” said Joker. “Did you forget about Miss tall, dark and broody?”</p>
<p>Renee and Officer Jacobs looked at each other.</p>
<p>“What is she talking about?” said Officer Jacobs.</p>
<p>“You gonna listen to her?” said Richard. “She’s insane."</p>
<p>"Sir, is someone else here?" said Montoya.</p>
<p>Richard looked at Joker, who was looking over her shoulder smiling in anticipation.</p>
<p>"Batwoman..." said Richard. Renee and Officer Jacobs looked at each other again.</p>
<p>"...was here," Richard continued. "She saved me from this lunatic and ran away up the stairs."</p>
<p>"Joker's mouth fell open as she stared at Richard, studying him with curiosity.</p>
<p>"When was this?" said Officer Jacobs before leaning in to Richard and asking quietly "Is she still here?"</p>
<p>"No," said Richard. "No this was minutes before you got here, she's probably driven back to Gotham in the monstrosity of hers." Batwoman frowned as she stayed quiet upstairs.</p>
<p>“I’m going to look upstairs make sure everything’s clear,” said Officer Jacobs. “Don’t take your eyes off her.” Renee holstered her gun and looked down at Joker, who just smiled back up at her. Upstairs, Batwoman stayed pressed against the wall and heard Officer Jacobs approaching the stairs. All of a sudden, Joker thrashed around.</p>
<p>“No, don’t leave me! Don’t abandon me!” she screamed.</p>
<p>Renee tried to hold Joker down but couldn’t keep her still.</p>
<p>“Don’t abandon me like, Daddy did!” cried Joker.</p>
<p>“Jacobs, little help over here?”</p>
<p>Officer Jacobs dashed across the room and grabbed Joker’s legs as Renee pushed down on Joker’s shoulders. Richard got to his feet, his legs shaking as he backed away from the chaos that was happening.</p>
<p>“Daddy!” cried Joker. “Daddy come back!”</p>
<p>Upstairs, Batwoman peered round the corner. The officers were pre-occupied with Joker. Batwoman looked down at Richard, the two of them made eye contact. Batwoman moved swiftly but silently down the hall and into Richard’s bedroom, out the window and onto the grass behind his house.</p>
<p>“Oh, wait!” said Joker and she suddenly stopped thrashing. “Daddy didn’t leave me…” she looked up at Officer Jacobs. “I killed him,” she said with a grin.</p><hr/>
<p>Moments later, Batwoman was driving through Gotham. Alfred’s voice came through her ear piece.</p>
<p>“Madam, the GCPD are heading right in your direction towards Mister Knowles’ home. I suggest a detour.”</p>
<p>Batwoman immediately swerved right onto the next street, sirens blaring in the distance. She carried on, heading back to Wayne manor.</p>
<p>Back at Richard’s house, the backup had arrived and cut the ties on Joker’s legs so she could walk. The two other officers that had arrived were strong arming her out of the living room.</p>
<p>“I look forward to your next article, Ricky! I’m sure it’ll be a doozy!” she said.</p>
<p>“Get her out of here,” said Officer Jacobs as the the other officers dragged a laughing Joker out of the room.  </p>
<p>“And you can thank your pal Theodore for helping me find you!”</p>
<p>“What?” said Richard.</p>
<p>Richard marched up to Joker as the officers were still taking her out of the house. He put his hand on Joker’s shoulder and tried to turn her around. Renee approached Richard from behind.</p>
<p>“Sir, please remain calm. We will question this woman back at the station.”</p>
<p>“What did he say to you?” said Richard.</p>
<p>“We will question her, Mister Knowles,” said Officer Jacobs, as he also approached.</p>
<p>“Fine, then just get her out of here!” yelled Richard.</p>
<p>“Jeez,” said Joker as she was taken out of the house with Richard following. “You want to me to stay, you want to me to leave. You’re just incapable of sticking to one side aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Joker was put into the police car. As it drove away, she looked out the back window at Richard and smiled one final time.</p>
<p>After questioning a reluctant Richard to get the final details necessary. She put her notepad and pen away when she was finished.</p>
<p>"Do you have anyone you want us to contact?" she said.</p>
<p>"No. I don't have anyone," said Richard.</p>
<p>"We can put you in contact with-"</p>
<p>"Just get off my property," snapped Richard. "I'm fine."</p>
<p>Moments later, Renee and Officer Jacobs left Richard's driveway in car they had arrived in. They drove away leaving Richard standing alone outside his house, slightly shivering in the cold air. As Officer Jacobs drove he asked Renee "So what are you thinking?"</p>
<p>"I'm thinking Batwoman potentially saved that man's life?"</p>
<p>"Well, what was she doing there in the first place? You think she and that Joker woman are working together?"</p>
<p>"I don't know yet. It has to be her that contacted us, the timing doesn't match otherwise."</p>
<p>"Still doesn't mean it wasn't all staged," said Officer Jacobs. "You're too trusting of some freak in a cape, Montoya."</p>
<p>Renee was silent as they continued driving.</p><hr/>
<p>The elevator inside the Batcave of Wayne Manor came to a stop. Rose had already changed into the bed clothes Alfred had left for her and dumped her Batsuit and cowl on the floor. She stepped out of the secret room and into the living room where Alfred was stood waiting patiently. As Rose put the book back and the bookcase slid sideways to hide the secret room, she and Alfred looked at each other.</p>
<p>“If you need to talk about what happened tonight, Rose,” said Alfred. “You need only speak and I will listen.” Rose nodded. She bit her lip. She rushed forward and hugged Alfred. He embraced her tightly as she began to cry.</p>
<p>A short while later, Alfred returned to the living room with the freshly heated pizza leftovers and two plates. Rose was sat on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket, her red and puffy eyes staring off into space. She snapped out out of her stupor when Alfred spoke.</p>
<p>“One leftover pizza, madam," he said moving a vase on the coffee table to the side.</p>
<p>Rose smiled. “Thanks," she said as Alfred put the box down and opened it. He offered out a plate to her.</p>
<p>“You can start, Alfred,” said Rose. “I don’t have much of an appetite.”</p>
<p>“Very well, madam,” he said as he took a slice and put it onto a plate.</p>
<p>“I’ve never met anyone like her,” said Rose. Alfred paused before putting both plates down on the coffee table. He sat down next to Rose.</p>
<p>“Joker, as she seemed to call herself?”</p>
<p>Rose nodded. "Joker was...She wanted to be like Batwoman.”</p>
<p>Alfred was careful to choose his next words.</p>
<p>“Perhaps, but you are not responsible for her actions, Rose. You had no way of knowing what she would do.”</p>
<p>“But even if Joker hadn’t hurt Knowles…Batwoman would have. She went there to hurt him, Alfred,” she confessed. “The only reason she didn’t was because Joker got there first.”</p>
<p>“Now, I don’t believe that’s true,” said Alfred.</p>
<p>“How can you be so sure?”</p>
<p>“Because when you found Mister Knowles and Joker tonight, and you saw what she was doing to him what was the first thing you told me to do?”</p>
<p>Rose looked at Alfred.</p>
<p>“...Call the GCPD,” she said.</p>
<p>“Indeed, without hesitation in fact," said Alfred. “And had you have made it there tonight before Joker, I don’t doubt you would have seen sense and left Mister Knowles untouched. You went out of your way to save someone you despise, Rose. Not everyone would do the same. And you should never forget that the next time you step outside in that suit.”</p>
<p>Rose smiled.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Alfred. I guess I’m still trying to figure all this out. Like you've said, I probably carry the weight of the city more than I should.”</p>
<p>“Then, just for the rest of tonight at least, take that weight off and eat some pizza before it gets cold,” said Alfred.</p>
<p>Rose chuckled as she took a slice and bit into it.</p>
<p>“Is it nice?”</p>
<p>Rose nodded.</p>
<p>“Ifs gub,” she said through her mouthful.</p>
<p>Alfred smiled.</p>
<p>“If I am permitted to ask one one more question regarding tonight?”</p>
<p>Rose nodded.</p>
<p>“Do you remember that Joker woman? She said you saved her,” said Alfred.</p>
<p>Rose shook her head as she swallowed her mouthful.</p>
<p>“No, she said it happened a month ago which was when I started. I’d remember someone asking me ‘why a bat?’ I have no idea what she was talking about. She's troubled, so who knows what happened to her.”</p>
<p>Alfred nodded.</p>
<p>“You are not like her, Rose," he said.</p>
<p>“How do you know?” she said.</p>
<p>“Because I would never have helped measure out your cape if you were."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter October 8th.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who is Rose Wayne?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Alfred was wearing an apron, cooking some bacon and eggs on the stove. Rose entered yawning, wearing her pyjamas and an open, silk dressing gown. Alfred looked over his shoulder.</p><p>“Good morning, Miss Wayne,” he said.</p><p>“Morning, Alfred. Not sure I’m in the mood,” she said as she looked at the bacon. “Still got pizza on my stomach.”</p><p>“Well I shan’t let it go to waste."</p><p>Rose chuckled and got some bread out the cupboard.</p><p>“What are your plans for the day, madam?”</p><p>“Have an interview with a reporter from the Gotham Gazette actually," said Rose. "The woman who usually writes the fashion articles I think. I got the impression this will be a full on interview though, we'll see how that goes."</p><p>“Well I hope it goes smoothly," said Alfred as he flipped over the bacon with his spatula. "Have you thought about what to do with the articles you kept?”</p><p>Rose put the bread in the toaster and pushed down the lever.</p><p>“Well, holding onto them any longer won’t do me much good. Can you dispose of them for me?”</p><p>“With pleasure, madam."</p><p>Rose sat down at the kitchen table.</p><p>“If I want Batwoman to be a long term thing…” she said.</p><p>“Yes?” Alfred responded.</p><p>“I need the GCPD on my side. But I can’t risk going directly to them yet. What can I do?”</p><p>Alfred moved the pan off the flame and turned round holding the spatula. "Well, currently what does Batwoman do, from the police department’s perspective, I mean?”</p><p>“Stop criminals?” she guessed.</p><p>“I'm afraid it's debateable if they see it like that. But if they did , how does Batwoman stop them? What does she do to them?”</p><p>“Beat them up?”</p><p>“Correct, unfortunately," said Alfred.</p><p>“But I don’t just swoop in and start punching them,” she protested. “I always try to talk them down first.”</p><p>“Oh I know that, madam. But when the criminals are taken in and questioned, I highly doubt they bother to mention your attempted persuasion and linguistic skills.”</p><p>Rose nodded.</p><p>“So perhaps you need to flex another muscle,” said Alfred.</p><p>“My brain?”</p><p>Alfred smiled.</p><p>“That could show them you are more than just a thug in a costume. You can brush up on your psychological studies, maybe try to solve a case and be more equipped to carry out your mission.”</p><p>Rose nodded feverishly.</p><p>“You’re right. Though if I was smart I would probably have figured that out myself.”</p><p>“Every Holmes needs a Watson to keep them going, Miss Wayne,” said Alfred.</p><p>TCHINT!</p><p>The toast popped up. Rose went to get up.</p><p>"I'll get it, madam," said Alfred. He put the spatula in the pan and moved away from the stove and grabbed a plate from the counter. He took the toast out, the heat making him shake his hand as he put the toast on the plate. He grabbed some jam off the counter and put everything in front of Rose. </p><p>"Breakfast is served," madam."</p><p>"Thank you, Alfred. Careful though or you'll burn your own," she said looking at the pan that had been left on the stove." Alfred moved back over to it.</p><p>"Oh don't worry, madam," he said as the pan began sizzling after being moved over the flame once more. I haven't burned a meal in over twenty years. The day I do something has gone terribly wrong indeed.”</p><hr/><p>The Wayne Enterprises building spire nearly pierced the sky as it towered over the rest of Gotham City. Many of the floors were filled with people working across many different departments.</p><p>On the top floor in her office, Rose was sat at her desk finishing typing up an email on her laptop. There was a knock at the door.</p><p>“Come in,” said Rose as she sent the email and closed her laptop. The door opened and Linda Fox appeared. She wore a black jacket and skirt. She brushed her greying, black hair to the side of her glasses as she entered.</p><p>“Good Morning, Rose,” she said.</p><p>“Linda,” said Rose as she got up from her desk. “Good to see you. How was your weekend?”</p><p>“Oh, busy. Mainly worrying about Tiffany going to G.A. now.”</p><p>“Oh she’ll be fine. She’s a smart girl and she'll make the most of her talents. Just like her mother.”</p><p>Linda chuckled.</p><p>“I believe you wanted to discuss some ‘business,’ yes?” she said.</p><p>Rose moved past Linda and closed the doors.</p><p>“I’m thinking of expanding my other work,” said Rose.</p><p>Rose gestured for Linda to sit down on one of the chairs by the desk. Linda sat down as Rose sat down behind her desk.</p><p>“I can’t just be standing on rooftops,” said Rose. “ And I can’t just be beating up criminals mugging people in alleyways or robbing stores at night. Or stumbling across lunatics in someone’s house…” Linda raised her eyebrows as Rose continued. “I need a way to know what’s going on in Gotham at any time.”</p><p>Linda nodded.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about this,” she said. “I can set up a more advanced computer system. The system there right now isn't going to cut it. If we built the system and monitors down in the Batcave itself we could perhaps use the Wayne Tech satellite to give us a view of the whole city. Not to mention access to public and criminal records at the touch of a button.”</p><p>“That’s exactly what I need. When do you think we can get started?”</p><p>“Not until Saturday. I’ll need a few days to get all the parts from Wayne Tech labs. At least without being noticed.”</p><p>“Okay, Alfred and I will do everything we can to help you," said Rose.</p><p>“Are you sure he should be doing heavy lifting at his age?” chuckled Linda.</p><p>Rose laughed. “Don’t worry about him, he’s resilient.”</p><p>BRRRL! BRRRL!</p><p>Rose’s desk phone rang.</p><p>“Excuse me,” she said to Linda as she picked up the phone.</p><p>“Yes? Okay, send her straight up.”</p><p>Rose put the phone down.</p><p>“The reporter from the Gazette is here," she said.</p><p>“Well I’ll leave you to it," said Linda. "Good luck and I’ll make sure I get all the equipment.”</p><p>“Thank you, Linda. We’ll speak later.”</p><p>Linda waved goodbye as she left the room and shut the door behind her. Rose moved her lap top to the side. She massaged her forehead before brushing some lint off her jacket shoulder.</p><hr/><p>A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Rose cleared her throat and stood up.</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>The door opened up slowly and a red headed young woman appeared from behind the door.</p><p>“Miss Wayne,” she said. “I’m so sorry I’m a few minutes late, that’s very rude of me.”</p><p>“That’s okay, Miss…Vale, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes, but you can just call me Vicki,” she said.</p><p>Vicki clutched her shoulder bag as she approached Rose’s desk and the two of them shook hands.</p><p>“Thank you, Vicki. And you can call me, Rose. Please sit down.”</p><p>Rose sat down behind the desk as Vicki sat on the chair. </p><p>“Was it the Gotham traffic that held you up?” said Rose.</p><p>“Oh, a little bit of that. Little bit of my boss going into overdrive about this."</p><p>Rose chuckled.</p><p>"Yes, I used to listen to Mr. Ryder's radio show years ago. I recall him being a little high maintenance even then. I take it little has changed?"</p><p>Vicki shuffled in her seat nervously.</p><p>"This is off the record, don't worry," said Rose with a smile.</p><p>Vicki laughed a little. "Yeah, he can be. But he's under pressure, and I think what's happened to Richard Knowles has got him worried."</p><p>"Yes. I heard about that this morning. Please give him my best wishes."</p><p>"Thank you," said Vicki. "I will."</p><p>"Now correct me if I'm wrong but you write the fashion section for the Gazette? Why have you been picked for this, if you don't mind me asking?"</p><p>"Oh I wasn't picked. I had to fight for this."</p><p>"Really?" said Rose.</p><p>"Yes. I want to be doing more than just making snarky comments on what a star was wearing while they were out doing grocery shopping. I'd like to be a serious journalist," said Vicki. Rose smiled.</p><p>"You want to be more than the box people have put you in."</p><p>Vicki nodded.</p><p>"Well, I admire that, Vicki," said Rose. "I remember when I was a little girl I often heard members of Wayne Enterprises wondering who could run the company once my parents were too old. Because of course I couldn't possibly be interested, nor have the skills necessary when I was older," she said with a wry smile.</p><p>Viki laughed. "Are we okay to be on the record from here on out?” said Vicki as she took her phone out of her bag.</p><p>Rose gestured towards the desk. Vicki placed her phone on the desk and tapped her phone to begin the recording.</p><p>“First of all, Miss Wayne-”</p><p>“Rose,” she said with smile.</p><p>“Rose, sorry. Thank you so much for allowing me and the Gazette into your office for a short period of time. I understand what a busy woman you are. I wanted to start with your relationship with your employees.”</p><p>“Okay,” said Rose.</p><p>“From what we tend to hear from the people who work under you, you make a concerted effort to know the name of each and every one of them, is that accurate?” asked Vicki.</p><p>“Emphasis on the word ‘effort,' but yes, I do."</p><p>“Why do you feel it’s important? There are hundreds of people working in this building so it can’t be an easy task.”</p><p>“It isn’t, but when I look at what I am paid I’m surprised it’s not mandatory," said Rose. "It’s silly of me to pretend my life has been the same as a good number of people in this city. Both in good ways and bad. I lost my parents at a young age and consequently inherited their company and fortune.”</p><p>“I hope this doesn’t sound like an insensitive question,” said Vicki. “But did having that fortune help in any way to deal with your grief?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I think it is an interesting question. The phrase ‘money can’t buy you happiness’ has always been interesting to me,” said Rose. “Yes of course that money would bring security as far as my future would go, but as an eight year old girl, I wasn’t thinking about any of that. All I was thinking abut how much it hurt to no longer have my mom and dad. I would have traded my entire fortune to have them back.”</p><p>Vicki nodded in sympathy as Rose continued.</p><p>“What kept me going wasn’t the money, it was the people around me. My butler, and I would even say my best friend, Alfred Pennyworth, helped me to keep a level head as I grew older...for the most part. In my teenage years I was susceptible to panic attacks, something I have gotten better with now. I remember one particular incident whilst I was at Gotham Academy which set me back somewhat.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The audience of students, parents and faculty of Gotham Academy had gathered in the school theatre. The school principal walked on stage with his microphone as a student finished their dance routine and the audience applauded. Rose sat on the front row clapping.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wonderful, thank you Miss Riley,” said the principal. She quickly bowed and exited stage left.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Next up, our resident magical duo: Tommy and Teddy!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two young men wearing smart suits walked on stage to subdued applause and a few comical “boos.” Teddy's smile briefly faltered into a glare before he plastered on a grin. He adjusted his glasses and bowler hat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you,” said Teddy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you very much!” said Tommy. Teddy glanced at him with annoyance before facing the crowd and speaking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We don’t want to take up too much of your time-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then get off the stage!” came a voice from the crowd causing people to laugh. Tommy chuckled slightly as Teddy glared and clenched his fist. Tommy continued.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We would like you all to witness me reacting faster than a speeding bullet.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a  hand gun. A few people gasped and the crowd began to murmur.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do not be alarmed,” said Teddy. “We are professionals.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy handed the gun to Teddy who took a few steps away from Tommy. He stopped, turned around and pointed the gun right at Tommy’s face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On the front row, Rose Wayne stared wide eyed up at the gun. She clasped her hands together as they shook in her lap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Before your very eyes,” said Tommy. “I shall catch the bullet between my teeth. Have no fear...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rest of Tommy’s words were drowned out as Rose stared at the gun. A horrible silence rang through her head. Then she heard voices.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Give me your wallet!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“ Who’s that? ”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Rose, get back with your mother!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“I said give me your wallet!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Thomas.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Martha, get behind me. Okay, I’m reaching into my pocket. Just be calm.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Daddy!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Rose , don’t- ”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BANG!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The sound of her father’s body hitting the payment and her mother’s screams rang through Rose’s head.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BANG!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Rose heard her mother’s body hit the floor and the pearls of her necklace clatter around her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rose’s hands shook out of control, she began to hyperventilate. Her legs wobbled as she got quickly to her feet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And-” Tommy stopped speaking as he looked down at Rose. The whole room had gone quiet as she stood there breathing heavily, she covered her mouth as she began to cry. She ran along the front room and burst out of the fire exit. The whole audience began to talk. A man quickly stormed the stage and dragged Tommy off and out of a nearby fire exit.</em>
</p><hr/><p>“That sounds, horrible,” said Vicki.</p><p>“It wasn’t pleasant, that’s for certain,” said Rose with a wry smile. “Turned out those idiots had even brought a real gun to the show.”</p><p>“Oh my God,” said Vicki as she shook her head.</p><p>“I was actually good friends with one of them. He was almost expelled until his step father, with a fortune to rival my family's, stepped in to 'smooth things over,'" Rose said as she shook her head. "Anyway, I called up Alfred to come pick me up and take me home. I had to miss school the next day. This isn’t just a sympathy story by the way, it does tie into your original question of why I try to know my employees so well.”</p><p>Vicki nodded.</p><p>“As I eluded to before, what’s gotten me through my grief isn’t my money, or position in life. It’s the people around me. That’s what truly will help anyone through the worst times in their life. Yes, I may sit on the top floor of this building at this desk, trying to ensure Wayne Enterprises is running as well as it can. But my job would be impossible if I were doing it alone. My business manager Linda Fox, the whole board of directors, every single worker in every single department is helping to make what my parents dreamed W.E. could become, a reality. Not one person in this building is a disposable as far as I’m concerned. They are all people and deserve to be treated as such.”</p><p>Vicki smiled and nodded.</p><p>“That’s a really refreshing take on things, Rose,” she said.</p><p>“Well, be the change you want to see, that’s what my parents always told me.”</p><p>“So obviously there’s a lot of work with a position like this. But away from this building, away from the office. What does Rose Wayne do in her spare time?”</p><p>“Well, recently I’ve taken to working out on a regular basis. And after spending many years secluding myself at home, I’ve taken to getting out at night a little more.”</p><p>“To do what?”</p><p>“I think your publication knows, Vicki,” said Rose with smile. “They’re very eager to cover my nights out at clubs.”</p><p>“You don’t think your personal life should be under any scrutiny?”</p><p>“I’m not saying that necessarily. I’m just saying I should be scrutinised as much as a man would be in the same position.”</p><p>“You don’t believe you are being treated like that?”</p><p>“No, I don’t," said Rose. "My go to example is the way my various…relationships, shall we say, are written about. I don’t feel shame in the number of partners I have spent my nights out with and nor should I. But there are certain areas of the media that seem to judge me for it. I personally believe that, if in some alternate earth there was a male version of me, then he would not be criticised for attracting as many women as I attract men in this instance. He might even be congratulated for it. In fact, I feel it’s only appropriate I talk about the elephant in the room, the person who has perhaps criticised me more than any other person in the media, Mister Richard Knowles.”</p><p>Vicki’s eyes widened and shuffled in her seat as she sat bolt upright. She gestured for Rose to stop. Rose simply put up her hand to signal everything was fine. Vicki watched on anxiously.</p><p>“To save you asking your next question,” said Rose. “Yes I am aware of what transpired in his home last night, or at least the general details that have been shared thus far by the GCPD. And if he is reading this when it is printed…I hope he is well and will seek help if he feels it’s necessary. Regardless of our relationship through the press I would not wish that experience on anyone. I believe the perpetrator called herself a ‘fan’ of Batwoman, which drove her to do what she did. That is no excuse to harm or terrorise individuals. I am a firm believer that you can disagree with someone’s views and opinions, but no-one is deserving of violence or threats. It’s often easy to assume people you don’t agree with are heartless monsters. But everyone has their own story which leads them to be the person they are today. It doesn’t make certain behaviours, such as Joker’s, acceptable but if you don’t at least try to understand someone you have no hope of helping them to change.”</p><p>Vicki took a few moments to let Rose’s speech sink in.</p><p>“Sorry,” said Rose. “I tend to drone on when left to my own devices.”</p><p>Vicki chuckled.</p><p>“No, not at all. That was…incredible, thank you for that. You mention no-one should terrorise other individuals. On that very subject I wanted to ask you about someone who has inspired a great deal of debate, some pleasant and some unpleasant, throughout the city.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“What are your opinions on Batwoman?”</p><p>“Batwoman?”</p><p>“Yes."</p><p>“Well, like everyone else I have not had the pleasure of meeting her, I have only heard of her escapades through publications such as yours and general discussion amongst the citizens of Gotham. Based on what I’ve heard…I believe that, like most of us, she is doing her best.”</p><p>“Her best to do what?”</p><p>“To help the city. In any way she can.”</p><p>“By beating people up? Is that not a slippery slope? Just look at Joker for example, she took it upon herself to defend Batwoman’s honour.”</p><p>“She did, but to the best of my knowledge Batwoman did not ask her to do so, nor did she ever state it was acceptable.”</p><p>“She hasn’t condemned Joker’s actions either. Not publicly at least.”</p><p>“That’s a very good point. But then again this isn’t unusual for her. She has been silent thus far and we can only speculate. But if I can speak for myself and reiterate, I have never and will never condone threats of physical violence against anyone for their views and opinions. No matter what they have said or done. Violence and hatred should not be met with even more violence and hatred. But if someone is coming at you with a weapon...that's trickier.”</p><p>Vicki nodded.</p><p>“Well," she said. "I believe I have everything I need unless there’s anything you wished to add?”</p><p>Rose shook her head.</p><p>Vicki gave a thumbs up and stopped the recording on her phone.</p><p>“Wow,” she said. “That was…”</p><p>“A bit too opinionated?” said Rose with a sheepish smile.</p><p>“No, Rose. That was exactly what I wanted," said Vicki. "I’d had the same problem with every person I’ve interviewed for the fashion pieces, whenever I tried to slip in a real question they take the neutral ground on everything, like they’re afraid to say what they truly think.”</p><p>“Because it could be sensationalised perhaps?” said Rose with a smile.</p><p>Vicki smiled. “Perhaps, but also because they’re afraid of putting their opinions out there, for fear of losing support.”</p><p>“It’s inevitable you’ll have people who disagree with you. My parents always used to say that if everyone kept their opinions to themselves, it would be impossible to discuss something and for anyone to learn and grow. I am aware the position I’m in gives me far more security to say exactly what I think, so perhaps I'm living in a different world than other people."</p><p>“No, of course," said Vicki. "Thank you again for your time. This is exactly what I needed to prove to my boss that I can do this.”</p><p>“Well I couldn’t give good responses without good questions, Vicki. Not only that but you didn't just smile and nod at everything I said, you pushed back a bit, kept me on my toes. Seems you really are wasted covering suits and dresses and if Mister Ryder has any sense he’ll be getting you onto more important subjects than me,” Rose said as she smiled and stood up. Vicki laughed.</p><p>“Don’t be silly, Rose,” she said. The two of them shook hands. “Thank you again.”</p><p>“Not a problem, Vicki. I’ll escort you down.”</p><p>“That’s very kind of you.”</p><p>Rose stepped out from behind the desk.</p><p>“One last question, strictly off the record,” said Vicki.</p><p>“Okay,” said Rose.</p><p>“What you said regarding Richard…did you really mean it, or was it just for the interview?”</p><p>Rose smiled knowingly.</p><p>"I meant it," she said. "Believe me I'm terrible at keeping a secret."</p><p>Vicki chuckled as Rose opened the door.</p><p>"One request for you," said Rose.</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>"If you ever meet Batwoman, make sure you ask her about her costume. Could be good for the fashion section."</p><p>Vicki and Rose laughed as they both left the room.</p><hr/><p>Vicki walked into the front door of the Gotham Gazette offices. The receptionist at the counter looked up at her as she went to walk past.</p><p>"Hey, Vick," she said. "How did it go?"</p><p>Vicki stopped and leaned over the counter.</p><p>"Oh my God," she gushed. "It went perfectly. She was so open and willing to talk to me. Told you I could charm her."</p><p>"Mhmm," said the receptionist. "Well good, I was just worried. You know what these business types are like."</p><p>"Well she's nice, or at least she seemed."</p><p>"She knew you were with the press. Would like to have seen how she'd have treated you if you were just a regular citizen."</p><p>"Well, she seemed genuine to me."</p><p>"Just be careful," said the receptionist. "Everyone wears different faces for different people. I'm sure you there's some choice words you would use for Jack," the receptionist said with a grin.</p><p>"Yeah, good point," said Vicki. Then a voice spoke to the side of her.</p><p>"Like you'd ever dare."</p><p>Vicki jumped as she saw Theo smirking with his arms crossed.</p><p>"Christ," she said.</p><p>"Can I walk you upstairs?" said Theo as he adjusted his tie. Vicki glanced at the receptionist who rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Sure," said Vicki. She gave the receptionist a quick wave. Theo smiled at her smugly before accompanying Vicki up the stairs.</p><p>"You're late aren't you?" said Vicki as the ascended the staircase.</p><p>"Well, I was talking to the GCPD after what that lunatic woman coerced me into telling her Richard's information."</p><p>Vicki stopped walking, Theo ascended another step and looked back down at Vicki with raised eyebrows.</p><p>"Sorry, Theo. I...I forgot. Didn't think."</p><p>Theo cocked his head upwards, the two of them carried on walking up the stairs.</p><p>"No," said Theo. "You didn't. But before you ask yes, I am fine. Just ready to start working."</p><p>"Right," said Vicki.</p><p>"How did you interview go with Little Miss Rich go?"</p><p>"Rose Wayne? It went w-"</p><p>"I went to high school with her you know?" said Theo.</p><p>"Really?" said Vicki. "What was she like?"</p><p>"Attention seeking. I bet she mentioned her parents constantly in your interview," he said rolling his eyes. "She never shut up about it at school. I mean come on you get over it eventually. I lost my brother years ago and you don't hear me complaining about it. I suppose some of us are just better equipped to deal with the real world than others."</p><p>Vicki gave up and just walked alongside Theo in silence as they reached their office floor.</p><p>"Speaking of being equipped, going to Jack with my new idea. He can't possibly say no."</p><hr/><p>"No," said Jack.</p><p>"What?" said Theo.</p><p>Jack sat back in his office chair and rubbed his five o'clock shadow.</p><p>"Your damn crosswords are difficult enough already. We don't want something even harder."</p><p>"Jack, come on. Don't you want a better level of reader. A more intelligent one perhaps?"</p><p>"It's not for you to be worrying about. If something sells papers of gets hits online, we do more of it."</p><p>"Like Batwoman stories?" said Theo folding his arms.</p><p>"For example, yes. Things that don't attract readers, go."</p><p>"You give her too much attention, you know," said Theo.</p><p>"Who, Batwoman? Not jealous are you, Theo?" said Jack with a smirk.</p><p>"Certainly not," said Theo through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Well I've got things to do, so if there's nothing else. Get back to thinking of some more puzzles."</p><p>Theo glared and Jack and exhaled through his nose. He left the office and returned to his desk opposite Vicki. He sat down and scraped his chair over the floor to sit at his desk. Vicki leaned to the side of her computer and smirked.</p><p>"Went well, then?" she said.</p><p>"Shut up, Vale."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the working week passed Gotham City by. On Friday evening as the sun was starting to set, Rose stepped out of the elevator on the first floor, carrying her winter coat and a briefcase. Nearby, one of the janitors named Steven rolled out his mop and bucket and went to put in his earphones.</p><p>"Goodnight, Steven," said Rose. Steven jumped a little.</p><p>"Miss Wayne," he said letting his earphone hang. "I didn't know you were still in the building."</p><p>"It's Rose, Steven. We've been through this," she said with a smirk. "And sorry, I have an unfortunate talent for sneaking up on people. Just a bit of overtime before the weekend."</p><p>"Any plans?"</p><p>"Oh doing a bit of DIY, nothing special," said Rose. "How about you?"</p><p>"Getting the house ready for my grandkids to come visit," he said. "Not seen them in months."</p><p>"That sounds lovely. Well give them my best, okay? Enjoy your weekend."</p><p>"And you, Rose," said Steven as he put his earphones back in. Rose left through the front entrance to the building. Her car was waiting outside, with Alfred in the driver's seat. Rose smiled as Alfred leaned over and opened the passenger door. As Rose was about to get in, a voice came from the sidewalk.</p><p>"Rose Wayne."</p><p>She looked in the voice's direction and saw someone a man stood there in a black suit, trench coat and slicked back hair. "It's been a while."</p><p>Rose stopped and looked at him. Her mouth fell open when she realised.</p><p>"Tommy? Tommy Elliot."</p><p>"The one and only," he said with a smile.</p><p>"Oh my God-" said Rose she dumped her coat and briefcase on the passengers seat. She quickly looked at Alfred, whose face wore an apprehensive expression. Rose brushed it off and went over to Tommy. She went to give him a hug, but Tommy extended a hand. She shook his hand.</p><p>"I- What are you doing in Gotham?" said Rose.</p><p>"Oh thought I'd take a break from my worldly travels to drop in on some old friends," said Thomas. "How have you been?"</p><p>"I mean, where do I start?"</p><p>"Well, if you don't have plans this evening it would be nice to sit down and have a nice meal and talk things over."</p><p>"Oh wow. I mean okay. Yeah, that sounds great. I'll pay though, my treat."</p><p>"Oh no, it'll be on me."</p><p>"Are you sure-"</p><p>"I insist," said Thomas.</p><p>Rose noticed his pupils dilate as he spoke and his breathing become subtly more unsteady. Rose put her hands up.</p><p>"Okay, it would make a change I suppose. Anywhere in mind?"</p><p>"Bamonte's was always my favourite, some good old fashioned Italian food."</p><p>"Okay, just let me speak to Alfred and I'll get him to drive-"</p><p>"We can walk, it's not far from here. I'm sure your parents had the place in mind when they were deciding on the location," said Thomas as he gestured up to Wayne Enterprises. Rose shrugged.</p><p>"Okay," she said. "Just let me grab my coat." Thomas nodded as Rose returned to the car. She looked inside at Alfred.</p><p>"Change of plan," she said. "I'm now having dinner with Tommy Elliot from school."</p><p>"Not to worry, madam. I wouldn't want to be a third wheel. I shall pick you up at a later time."</p><p>"Yes, thank you, Alfred. I'll call you." Rose grabbed her coat from the car seat. She shut the car door and walked back to Thomas. The car drove past Rose as she gave a quick wave. She stopped in front of Tommy.</p><p>"Shall we?" she said.</p>
<hr/><p>Classical music was playing, there was a murmur of conversation amongst all the patrons. Rose and Thomas were sat at a table for two. The waitress finished pouring out wine before taking menus from both Rose and Thomas. He raised his glass.</p><p>"To a reunion," he said. Rose lifted hers.</p><p>"To a reunion," she said as their glasses touched. Rose sipped her wine.</p><p>"Very nice," she said.</p><p>"It is," said Thomas after sipping his own and putting his glass down. "So, how's business?"</p><p>"Oh well, pretty good really. We've been looking at putting money from the Wayne Foundation into renovating Arkham Asylum. It's long overdue and could help a lot of people."</p><p>Thomas nodded.</p><p>"Certainly sounds like you've kept on top of the company," he said.</p><p>"I try my best. But enough about my boring business stuff. What have you been doing since school? I remember you just leaving Gotham right after-"</p><p>Rose's smile disappeared as she cut herself off. Thomas responded with a wry smile.</p><p>"After my step father was killed? You can say it, Rose. I'm sure you don't like it when people tread on egg shells and nor do I."</p><p>"No, of course," said Rose. "I...I never did get the chance to say at the time, but I'm sorry for everything you went through. Losing your mother, then your step father. I just..."</p><p>"Can't imagine what I went through? People always said that but ironically, you can," said Thomas.</p><p>"I guess so," said Rose.</p><p>"Well, after I inherited my step father's money I decided to just travel the world. See as many places as I could, learn as much as I could."</p><p>"I guess you're not with...what was her name?"</p><p>"Peyton? No, it was never going to be long term, just a high school thing. Last I heard she took up her father's profession. Sweet girl, but too needy. Anyway, it's just been me the past decade or so. Travelling and learning. The roots of education are bitter, but the fruit is sweet. You only live once, so why not make the most of it?"</p><p>"I couldn't agree more," said Rose. "So what have you been learning?"</p><p>"Skills," said Thomas. "Nothing too special really."</p><p>"Okay..." said Rose deciding to move on. "Well, was there anyone you did stay in touch with while you were out exploring?"</p><p>"I'm sure you remember Theodore?"</p><p>"Yes," said Rose with a feigned smile. "Yes, I do."</p><p>"He's doing well," said Thomas "Works for the Gotham Gazette now."</p><p>"Yes, I've seen his name by the crosswords. Glad he's keeping out of trouble. You met up with him yet?"</p><p>"No, not yet. Only arrived in Gotham today and came to see you first."</p><p>"Really? Well, I am honored," said Rose.</p><p>"I'll see Theo tomorrow. Who knows, we might work on another project together."</p><p>"More magic?"</p><p>"Oh no, we've both moved on from that. I'm sure we'd have bigger things in mind."</p><p>Rose nodded. She waited for Thomas to bring up the talent show fiasco and apologise, something he never did do. After stone silence for a few moments she took a sip of her wine.</p><p>"Did you ever get over the death of your parents?" said Thomas. Rose choked on her wine slightly. She hit her chest until her spluttering subsided.</p><p>"Sorry," said Thomas. "I know that was a bit out of the blue."</p><p>"It's okay," said Rose as she composed herself. "I mean, I guess no-one truly gets over something like that. But I guess I'm doing as well as I can be."</p><p>"Don't have the panic attacks anymore?"</p><p>Rose studied Thomas.</p><p>"No," she said. "Not had one in a long time."</p><p>Thomas nodded and sipped his wine.</p><p>"How about you, Thomas? Do you think you've gotten over-"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Rose stopped mid speech.</p><p>"Yes," he reiterated. "Quite some time ago actually. You cant let grief hold you back in life. Anybody can become angry - that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way - that is not within everybody's power and is not easy."</p><p>"Aristotle," said Rose.</p><p>"Indeed," said Thomas. "You need to channel grief. I used that to propel me round the world, learning new skills. How about you, how do you channel yours?"</p><p>"Well, by helping people. Through Wayne Enterprises," she quickly added.</p><p>Thomas just smiled.</p>
<hr/><p>As their evening together came to a close Rose shook Thomas' hand as they stood outside the restaurant under the night sky.</p><p>"Well it was good to see you, Tommy," said Rose. "Don't be a stranger when you're next in Gotham."</p><p>"I certainly won't," said Thomas. "I'll see you around, Rose." Rose give a quick wave and backed up to the car Alfred had parked outside in. She opened the door and got into the passenger seat. She shut the door as Alfred pulled away. She waved again at Thomas, who had answered his phone and ignored Rose as he spoke to someone. Rose let her hand fall down into her lap. She put her seat belt on as Alfred glanced over.</p><p>"A pleasant evening, madam?" said Alfred. Rose looked forward.</p><p>"Um...I think Batwoman has easier nights than I've just had," she said finally.</p><p>Alfred chuckled. "I take it Mr. Elliot hasn't changed?"</p><p>"Everything is still a competition to him. And I mean everything. Wouldn't let me pay for anything, I had to fight just to let you pick me up. God he even tried to turn our grief into some stupid..."</p><p>Alfred glanced over as Rose buried her face in her hands in frustration.</p><p>"Ugh, he's so difficult. I know he went through a lot of tragedy, just like me. I don't know, I hate to sound like I'm being insensitive and I know it's been years but...I still think he was let out of psychiatric evaluation too soon."</p><p>"Well, I imagine the professionals at the time know better than you or I, madam," said Alfred.</p><p>"I know, Alfred. I guess he could be worse. Oh speaking of, he mentioned he was going to see Theo from G.A."</p><p>"Those two always did bring the worst in each other. Let's hope Theo has matured at least."</p><p>"He works with Vicki Vale, who interviewed me. According to her..."</p><p>Alfred looked over to see Rose raise her eyebrows in a pessimistic manner.</p><p>"Well," he said. "At least his crosswords are good."</p><p>Rose scoffed.</p><p>"How would you know?"</p><p>"Before I threw those articles out I tried the crosswords that were on the back. The brain is a muscle that needs to be exercised like any other, the very thing I'm trying to teach you to help make you a better Batwoman."</p><p>Rose smiled and looked out the car window.</p><p>"Might have to try them myself."</p>
<hr/><p>On Saturday, Linda Fox arrived at Wayne Manor with a van filled with devices and technology to renovate the Batcave. After an arduous weekend, on Sunday evening, Rose stepped back and wiped her forehead. She looked up at the new epicentre of the Batwoman's crusade. Three giant screens and a big control panel giving access to databases and newsfeeds all over Gotham and beyond. Alfred sighed.</p><p>"Well," he said. "It's certainly something."</p><p>Linda chuckled and clapped her hands together. "It's one of the best computers in all of Gotham, Alfred. This should make things a lot easier, both in and out of the field."</p><p>"It's perfect," said Rose. She turned to Alfred and Linda. "Thank you - both of you - for everything. Batwoman can't exist without you."</p><p>"Nor without you, madam," said Alfred. Rose looked up at the computer again and smiled.</p>
<hr/><p>Monday morning, Rose arrived in her office. She hung up her coat, put her briefcase by her desk. No sooner had she sat down did her desk phone start ringing. Rose sighed and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the screen and saw the call was coming from the reception number. She answered and put it on speaker phone.</p><p>"Hello?" she said.</p><p>"Rose," came the receptionist's voice. "The GCPD are here."</p><p>Rose paused.</p><p>"Oh, I see."</p><p>"They want to see you, can I send them up to you?"</p><p>"Yes, of course. Send them up to me right away."</p><p>Rose hit the button to hang up. She started pacing around slowly. Eventually there was a knock at the door. Rose jumped slightly. She brushed her jacket shoulder slightly and adjusted her sleeves. She approached door and opened it. She froze briefly upon seeing Officers Renee Montoya and Mark Jacobs.</p><p>"Miss Wayne," said Officer Jacobs. "I'm Officer Jacobs, this is Officer Montoya. May we speak with you about something?"</p><p>"Yes, of course," said Rose as she stepped to the side and held the door open. The officers stepped inside. Rose closed the door and turned around, hiding the panic on her face.</p><p>"Please," she said. "Sit down if you need to," she said gesturing to two chairs in front of the desk. Renee and Officer Jacobs both sat down and took their hats off, placing them on their laps. Rose went to her desk and sat down. She focussed on her breathing in order to hide her nerves.</p><p>"So how can I help you?" said Rose.</p><p>"Miss Wayne," said Renee. "We're here regarding one of your employees. Mr. Steven Boswell?"</p><p>Rose leaned forward.</p><p>"Yes, he's one of our janitors. Is there something wrong?"</p><p>Renee and Officer Jacobs glanced at each other before looking back at Rose.</p><p>"Miss Wayne," said Officer Matthews." Mr. Boswell was found murdered last night."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Follow the Trail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several days later, Batwoman was stood on a rooftop under the night's sky. Earlier that day had been Steven's funeral, which Rose had attended.</p><p>"Madam?" came Alfred's voice to interrupt Rose's thoughts. Batwoman shook her head and looked out at the Gotham Street.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I have something you may be interested in. Booker Street, the alarm of a jewellery store is blaring as per its design."</p><p>"I'm on my way," she said. Batwoman dove off the building and spread her cape, gliding through the air heading towards Booker street.</p>
<hr/><p>"Come on, come on! Hurry up!" a tall, heavyset man in a balaclava yelled to his partner, a shorter, slimmer man. They were both hurriedly filling up bags with jewels from the store. The alarm continued blaring as they smashed open more cabinets and snatched up more jewels.</p><p>"Alright, let's go!" the tall man yelled. They both clutched their bags and charged out of the store. They ran out into an alley way next to the store where a driver was waiting in a van with both back doors open.  The two men jumped into the back and slammed the doors shut behind them. The tall man bashed on the van wall behind the driver.</p><p>"Let's go!" he yelled.</p><p>The two men heard the engine start. They both put there hand on a bar on the inside of the van to steady themselves. They waited, but the van didn't move. The two men in the back looked at each other.</p><p>"Boss, what's going on?" said the short man. The tall man growled and hit his and into the van wall again.</p><p>"What's the hold up?" he said as he loosened his grip on the bar. "Why-"</p><p>The van suddenly sped forward, causing the tall man to fall to the floor. He grabbed his partner's arm and tried to steady himself as he rolled on the floor.</p><p>"What the hell is-"</p><p>The van then suddenly came to a screeching halt. The short man held onto the bar but lurched forward as he struggled to stay on his feet. The tall man finally stood up and let out a growl of frustration.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing out there?" he yelled. "Just put it in reverse!"</p><p>The driver's shaky voice finally spoke.</p><p>"She- she's here!"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Batwoman, she's here!"</p><p>The short man and the tall man looked at each other again. The tall man just shook his head.</p><p>"You can't be serious," he said. "She's ain't real!"</p><p>"I-I-I just saw her!"</p><p>"She's a damn myth, you idiot!"</p><p>"Well step outside and see for yourself then!"</p><p>The tall man paused.</p><p>"Look, just this get this thing on the damn road! The cops are on their way" he yelled.</p><p>The short man rolled his eyes behind his boss' back as he grabbed the bar again. The tall man gripped the bar tightly as the van suddenly reversed back down the alley way. The two men felt a bump as they hit a curb. The short man lost his grip on the bar. He dropped his bag of jewels on the floor as he put both his hands up to protect his face from the oncoming collision with the van door. He hit it, causing it to swing open as he tumbled out onto the street. The tall man bashed on the van wall.</p><p>"Stop! Stop!" he yelled to the driver before turning his attention to the short man. "Trevor! Get up!" He could see Trevor a few feet away on his front. Trevor groaned as he tried to get up. Then the tall man saw him scream as he was dragged out of sight.</p><p>"Trevor!" the man yelled as he quickly made his way to the back of the van. He looked outside and his eyes widened.</p><p>"Shit," he said. He slammed the door shut and yelled to the driver. "Go! Just go!"</p><p>"What about-"</p><p>"GO!"</p><p>The van's tyres spun rapidly as it sped away.</p><p>Trevor found himself hanging upside down on a lamppost, a cable attached to his leg suspending him in the air six feet above the ground. He tried to reach up to his ankle to undo the cable around his ankle. He froze when he saw Batwoman perched on top of the lamppost looking down at him. She dropped down and landed on the street. Trevor lowered his head and gasped as he stared into the eyes of an upside down Batwoman. Batwoman clenched her fist, the material on her gauntlets making a sound as it tightened. She quickly whipped off his ski mask and tossed it aside.</p><p>"Only I wear a mask around here," she said.</p><p>"P-p-please," whimpered Trevor. "Don't hurt me."</p><p>Batwoman grabbed a hold of his hair and yanked downwards, causing Trevor to yell in pain. She moved her face closer until her eyes were an inch from his.</p><p>"Where are you friends going?" she growled.</p><p>"I d-dont know..."</p><p>Batwoman let go of Trevor's hair before grabbing his face and slamming the back of his head into the lamp post. He cried out and put his hands on his head.</p><p>"Not good enough!" yelled Batwoman. "Where are your friend's going?"</p><p>"I-I don't know."</p><p>Batwoman put her hands on both sides of Trevor's head and applied pressure. He cried out again.</p><p>"I'm getting sick of hearing that," said Batwoman. "I'll give you something easy. What are their names?"</p><p>"Help!" cried Trevor. "Somebody help!"</p><p>As if his prayer had been answered, sirens began wailing in the distance. Batwoman turned her head towards the sound.</p><p>"Madam," came Alfred's voice. "A swift exit is advised."</p><p>Batwoman turned back to face Trevor.</p><p>"You got lucky," she snarled. "You'd be best to tell the GCPD everything you know." Batwoman let go of Trevor's head. He let out a small sigh of relief. It didn't last long however, as Batwoman's fist smashed into Trevor's nose. He screamed in pain and shut his eyes as he heard a horrible crunch sound. He put his hands over his broken nose as he felt blood dripping out. The sirens were getting louder, but Trevor was still able to hear Batwoman's voice in his ear one last time. "Because you don't want the me to get to them before the police do." Trevor whimpered again as he heard Batwoman's grapple gun, followed by her ascending into the air. The sirens reached fever pitch as he saw headlights piercing through the gaps in his fingers, followed by car doors opening and slamming shut.</p>
<hr/><p>Having returned to the bat cave for the night, Batwoman climbed out of the Batmobile. Alfred was waiting with his hands behind his back. Batwoman approached him and took off her cowl, placing it on a table that contained her gadgets.</p><p>" A productive evening, madam?" he said.</p><p>"Well, if that guy is smart he's already told the GCPD everything he knows," said Rose. "Those jewels will be back where they belong in no time."</p><p>Alfred nodded. Rose began to take off her gauntlets. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Alfred staring at her. She looked at him.</p><p>"Something wrong?" she said.</p><p>"Did that man deserve a broken nose?" said Alfred.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Did that man deserve a broken nose?"</p><p>Rose looked away and continued to take off her gauntlets.</p><p>"He shouldn't be breaking the law," said Rose as she tossed her first gauntlet onto the table.</p><p>"Oh most certainly not," said Alfred. "And while I certainly don't condone thievery of any sort, I am merely enquiring what this man did to deserve such aggressive treatment?"</p><p>Rose was silent as she took off her other gauntlet.</p><p>"Was he armed? Was he looking to attack you?"</p><p>Rose tossed her second gauntlet on the table. Alfred looked down.</p><p>"I shall leave you to change," he said as he walked past Rose and activated the platform to return to the first floor.</p>
<hr/><p>Fifteen minutes later, and Rose still hadn't emerged. Alfred left the living room and activated the platform once again. He went down into the Batcave and saw Rose, still wearing the rest of her suit, sat at the bat computer. He looked at the screen and saw the police file for Steven's murder.</p><p>As Alfred approached Rose, she twitched her head a little to indicate she had heard him. Alfred stopped to the side of Rose as the two of them looked up at the screen.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Alfred," said Rose without turning her head. "I was consumed with grief I just...didn't hold back on that guy."</p><p>"I suspected as much," said Alfred. He put a hand on Rose's shoulder. "And I appreciate your apology, though I imagine it would mean more to the gentlemen you left hanging upside down."</p><p>"No-one is deserving of violence or threats. That's what I said in my interview. Vale then questioned me about what I thought of Batwoman, whether her beating people up was a slippery slope..." Rose looked up at Alfred, who met her gaze. "Alfred, am I just a hypocrite?"</p><p>Alfred exhaled and removed his hand from her shoulder.</p><p>"I believe you, like all of us, make mistakes. You are still learning your limits and how best you can serve Gotham. The man you hurt will no doubt recover, but he will serve as a reminder the next time your temper begins to flare. A reminder that there are indeed limits that help separate you from Gotham's criminals."</p><p>Rose smiled. "Thank you, Alfred. I needed that."</p><p>"It's what I'm here for, madam," he said. "And to cook, clean, tidy up-"</p><p>"Okay, Alfred," Rose laughed. "I get it. I couldn't do this without you. Thank you." Rose buried her head in her hands. "There is just so much going on right now. I'll give Steven's family call next week to check on them. Oh, crap! I was supposed to call Samantha too. And I've got a meeting with the board of directors next Friday! I need-"</p><p>"Rose, slow down. You have plenty of time to prepare for the meeting. As for your phone calls, most people in your position would never even make the effort to follow up. Any effort, however delayed, will be appreciated by the recipients."</p><p>"Thank you, Alfred."</p><p>"If I may advise one last thing, looking at poor Mr. Boswell's case file before going to sleep will not lead to a good night's sleep."</p><p>"I don't care. I have to find out who did this to him." Rose looked up at the photographs on screen, taken of Steven's body at the crime scene. His face had been cut off. Removed with surgical precision. The photographs also recorded the fact a folded up piece of paper had been left in his hand. Rose clicked through to an image of the note's contents. The following had been written in Times New Roman:</p><p>
  <em>You know you could have stopped this, right?</em>
</p><p>"What sick person kills an innocent man, just to play a game with the police?" said Rose.</p><p>"A very troubled one, madam," said Alfred. "It remains to be seen if this is a one off or simply a prelude."</p><p>"Steven had no enemies, he couldn't have been about him specifically. I don't want any more families to suffer. I can only hope whoever this person is, they're done."</p>
<hr/><p>Three days later, another victim was found. A woman named Sharon Kelly, a middle aged fast food worker, was found in her home with her face surgically removed, just like Steven. A note was also found in her hand in the exact same style which read: <em>"The prediction was there in black and white."  </em>Two days after that, another victim. Michael Keil, a homeless man was found in an alley way, in similar circumstances. The only difference was the note had been left inside a small plastic wallet, presumed to protect it from any rain. This one read: "<em>I am the one figured that..."</em></p><p>Rose was pacing around the Batcave. Alfred was stood at the side.</p><p>"This is horrific," said Rose. "I know this is awful to say, Alfred. But I'm relieved Steven was the only W.E. employee."</p><p>"I understand, madam," said Alfred. "Unfortunately there does not appear to a clear pattern between the victims."</p><p>"There has to be." Rose went and sat down at the bat computer and began typing. "They were all found in the exact same way. This person is methodical, the victims can't just be random." Rose finished typing and brought up all three cases. Rose and Alfred studied the information carefully. Rose finally broke the silence.</p><p>"They all lived alone," she said.</p><p>"Except for Mister Keil," said Alfred. "Who sadly had to call the streets his home."</p><p>"They all had their faces removed. No doubt this would have taken a long time so people who lived alone at home, or on the streets, were certainly much easier targets once they were overpowered," said Rose.</p><p>"But why remove their faces in the first place? To make things more difficult of the police?"</p><p>"Maybe? But these notes, they're taunting the police, like the person almost wants to be caught. They're gloating."</p><p>"In either case, this person is seeking the attention of Gotham. Being as horrific as possible to garner attention."</p><p>"Well, the press are certainly playing into this person's hands," sighed Rose. "If this person does want to be caught they are not making it easy. If we can maybe figure out what the next line of the riddle it might give us a chance. <em>You know you could have stopped this, right? The prediction was there in black and white. I am the one figured that..."</em></p><p>"Well, logic dictates the last word of the next line will rhyme the word 'that.'"</p><p>"Of which there are plenty. Cat, sat, mat..." Rose listed. She looked up at Alfred and saw a look of concern on his face.</p><p>"What is it?" said Rose. Alfred glanced down at her.</p><p>"Bat," he said. Rose's eyes filled with dread.</p><p>"No..." she said. "You don't think...that all of this," Rose gestured to the cases on screen. "All this is because of Batwoman?"</p><p>"We can't say for sure, but it's a possibility, madam," said Alfred. "If this killer is looking for attention like we suspect, then who else but Batwoman has been grabbing headlines like her?" Rose looked up at the screens again.</p><p>"First Joker, now this maniac..." she said.</p><p>"I'll reiterate what I've previously stated," said Alfred. "You are not responsible for the actions of others."</p><p>Rose continued to stare at the screen in uncertainty.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Rose was in her office once again. She picked up her desk phone and called up her employee Samantha who was on maternity leave, as she promised she would.</p><p>"Hello?" came Samantha's voice.</p><p>"Hi, Samantha, it's Rose. I'm sorry I've not been in touch sooner, just wanted to check on how you were doing?"</p><p>"Oh, Rose so nice to hear from you. I'm rather tired but not doing too badly!"</p><p>Rose chuckled. "Glad you're okay. I suppose you've been through it once already with-"</p><p>Rose heard a young boy's voice suddenly in the background.</p><p>"Mom," he said. "I want doughnuts!"</p><p>Rose chuckled as she heard Samantha move the phone away from her ear and talk to him quickly.</p><p>"Nathan," said Samantha. "Mommy's on the phone, can you be polite please?" She put the phone back to her ear.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Rose."</p><p>"Not a problem, Samantha. I know you have your hands full. I won't keep you, just wanted to check you were doing okay."</p><p>"Is that your boss?" came Nathan's voice. Rose smiled again as she heard Samantha sigh slightly.</p><p>"Yes, it is, sweetheart. Mommy was just-"</p><p>"I want to tell her my joke!"</p><p>"She's very busy, honey."</p><p>"I have time," said Rose. "If it brings your home some peace."</p><p>Samantha laughed.</p><p>"Thank you, Rose," Samantha as she spoke to Nathan. "Okay, you can tell her. But don't speak too loudly, okay?"</p><p>After a brief pause, Nathan's voice came was heard.</p><p>"Hello?" he said loudly.</p><p>"Hello, Nathan. This is Miss Wayne. I hear you have a joke for me?"</p><p>"Yeah, errrr...what's black and white and red all over?"</p><p>"I don't know what's-" Rose suddenly stopped. She was silent until she heard Nathan's voice again.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Sorry, Nathan. I was... I don't know, what is black and white and red all over?"</p><p>Rose mouthed the answer Nathan then said.</p><p>"A newspaper," he said triumphantly.</p><p>Rose let out a convincing laugh.</p><p>"That is a good one," she said. "I'll have to remember that for my meetings."</p><p>"Okay, sweetheart," said Samantha. "Go wait for me in the kitchen and you can help mommy with dinner."</p><p>"Okay!" came Nathan's enthusiastic response as Rose heard him bound out of the room.</p><p>"Sorry, Rose," Samantha chuckled. "He's a handful."</p><p>"No, no," said Rose. "It's perfectly fine. I need to get back to work but I'm glad you're doing well. If you need anything please don't hesitate to let me know."</p><p>"Oh thank you, Rose. I will. Take care!"</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>Rose put the phone down. She didn't let go of it for a moment at she contemplated the epiphany she just had. She finally let go and got her cell phone from her pocket. She called Alfred and stood up. She looked out of the giant windows behind her, giving a view over Gotham. Within two rings Alfred answered.</p><p>"Hello, madam. Is everything okay?" said Alfred.</p><p>"Alfred, the crosswords you've been doing," said Rose.</p><p>"Yes, what about them?"</p><p>"Did you keep the newspapers?"</p><p>"Yes, for now. I was going to dispose of them once..."</p><p>"Go get them! Right now!"</p><p>"Rose?"</p><p>"From the day Steven was presumed to have been murdered. Get all those newspapers and call me right back."</p>
<hr/><p>A few minutes later Rose's cell phone rang. She was still stood looking out of the window as she answered it and heard Alfred's voice.</p><p>"I've got all the newspapers together, madam," said Alfred.</p><p>"Okay," said Rose. "I need you to look through the crosswords for me. Look for anything that might relate to the murders."</p><p>"Rose, I need you to slow down and explain," said Alfred.</p><p>"Sorry. I'm sorry, Alfred," said Rose breathlessly. She composed herself and spoke. "I think there's a clue as to who was going to be killed. The message from the killer said it was written in black and white."</p><p>"Like a newspaper..." Alfred followed. "But why the crossword puzzles?"</p><p>"There's the closest thing to a riddle," said Rose. "Just look through for something, anything that stands out. I'll leave early and come home as soon as possible."</p><p>"Do you need me to pick you up?"</p><p>"No, just look through the crosswords. I'll be back as soon as I can!"</p><p>Rose hung up.</p>
<hr/><p>One taxi ride later, Rose burst into Wayne Manor, dumping her briefcase and coat on the floor.</p><p>"Alfred!" she called out.</p><p>"The kitchen," he responded. Rose rushed in to see Alfred. Most of the newspaper pages had been pushed to the side but three of them had been laid out side by said by Alfred. Rose went over.</p><p>"Have you found anything?" se said.</p><p>"Perhaps," said Alfred. "Look at these answers to the puzzles."</p><p>Rose looked at the three answers Alfred had highlighted.</p><p>"Janitor. Fast Food. Homeless," she read aloud..</p><p>"Each answer seems to correspond to each victim. They were each in the Gazette on the days each person was presumed to have been murdered."</p><p>"So it's him," said Rose.</p><p>"Who?" said Alfred.</p><p>Rose sighed and slammed a pointed finger on the name of the writer.</p><p>"Theodore, it's him!"</p><p>"Rose isn't that...isn't that a leap? I know he was rather unpleasant during your education, but there's a huge leap to become a murderer."</p><p>Rose looked down at the puzzles again.</p><p>"And besides," continued Alfred. "These puzzles were published many hours before the crimes were committed. While there seems to be little doubt there is a link, there is nothing to suggest the perpetrator isn't someone else using this as inspiration after the fact."</p><p>"You know you could have stopped this right, the prediction was there in black and white..." remembered Rose. "There must be-"</p><p>Her eyes widened as she leaned in even closer to look at the puzzles.</p><p>"Madam?" said Alfred.</p><p>"It is him," she said. "Look, each answer is the same number."</p><p>Alfred looked where Rose pointed to.</p><p>"Number ten. I'm not following you, madam."</p><p>"As soon as the sun sets. He's getting a visit from Batwoman," said Rose.</p>
<hr/><p>"Oh come on!" Theo screamed down his headset. "Chat that was bullshit!" Theo was hunched at his desk staring intently at his PC monitor, moving his mouse quickly with one hand and tapping his keyboard with the other. He looked at his audience number: 9 and exhaled out his nostrils. "Okay, here we go. Here we go. I'm gonna get him-"</p><p>The power went out. Theo was plunged into darkness.</p><p>"Oh, are you fucking serious..." he whined. He growled and punched his desk. He leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his arms as they got goose bumps. He turned around and could see his window was pushed up open, the curtains were moving as the cold breeze and moonlight flooded in. Theo kept his eyes on the window as he fumbled his hand across his desk to find his phone. He held it up and turned on the torch function.</p><p>The light shone and revealed Batwoman stood over him.</p><p>Before Theo could scream, she grabbed his shoulder with one hand and slammed her other over his mouth. Theo dropped his phone on the floor, it landed screen face down with the light shining up, casting shadow under parts of Batwoman's face.</p><p>"Make one cry for help and I'll break your collar bone," she said. Theo's eyes darted to the fingers digging into his shoulder before looking back into Batwoman's eyes. She slowly removed her hand from Theo's mouth.</p><p>"What do you want?" said Theo in barely a whisper.</p><p>"The Riddle Killer murders..."</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>"Your messages weren't meant for the police were they?"</p><p>"My messages? Those pigs have already talked to me. I was streaming every night those people were killed."</p><p>"Oh I know," said Batwoman. "I've done my research. But I know you're involved."</p><p>"H-how?"</p><p>"Your crossword puzzles in the Gotham Gazette," said Batwoman.</p><p>"What about them?"</p><p>"A key word relating to victims was always there on the days that they died."</p><p>"S-so? Could just be a coincidence!" he stammered.</p><p>"Except that the words were the same numbered clue each time. Number ten."</p><p>"So?" Theo repeated.</p><p>"T-E-N," said Batwoman. "A word as well as a set of initials. T.E.N..." Batwoman leaned closer to Theo's face. "<strong>T</strong>heodore <strong>E</strong>dward <strong>N</strong>igma."</p><p>There was a silence after Batwoman spoke. She stared into Theo's eyes, waiting for him to say something.</p><p>"You're going to turn yourself in to the GCPD. If your smart you'll tell them who you're working with. Is that understood?"</p><p>Theo nodded. Batwoman removed her hand from his shoulder.</p><p>"Good," she said. "I'd better be seeing your face in the news tomorrow."</p><p>She stamped on Theo's phone, destroying the light. Theo put his hands up to shield his face. After a few moments seconds, the lights in his room came back on. He removed his hands and saw Batwoman had disappeared. He smiled.</p><p>"Oh, you will."</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning Rose entered the board room at Wayne Enterprises. All the other directors were sat around an elongated table. They were talking amongst themselves but went silent when Rose entered.</p><p>"Good morning, everyone," said Rose as she walked past them. The board members greeted her back as Rose sat at the end of the table and out her brief case on the table. One of the directors spoke up.</p><p>"Did you get the documents I sent, Rose?"</p><p>Rose took those very documents out of her briefcase.</p><p>"Yes, thank you, Moira," she said as she closed her brief case and put it on the floor next to her. "Okay, just to make sure everyone is on the same page_"</p><p>BZZT BZZT. A cell phone buzzed loudly. All the directors looked around.</p><p>"Whose is that?" Rose said sternly. The directors all patted themselves down and checked their cell phones. Rose took out her own to reveal it was buzzing. "Oh, it's mine." The directors all chuckled as the phone continued to buzz.</p><p>"My apologies to you all, I shall..." Rose glanced at the screen to see the number was Alfred's. "...make this extremely quick." Rose stood up and moved over to the windows overlooking the city. She answered the phone as the directors began to talk quietly amongst themselves.</p><p>"Alfred?" she said. "I'm in a meeting, is something-"</p><p>"Hello, Rose."</p><p>Rose frowned upon hearing a voice that wasn't Alfred's.</p><p>"Who is this?"</p><p>"Alfred can't come to the phone right now," the voice said. "Perhaps you should check he's okay?" Rose remained motionless in horror. "Well don't tell me you're angry," the voice continued. "You broke into my home so I thought it only fair I do the same to you."</p><p>Rose's mouth dropped open when she recognised Theo's voice.</p><p>"What are you talking about-"</p><p>"<em>Don't</em> play dumb with me, Rose," Theo snarled. "Get yourself to your precious manor. No police or your butler gets a bullet."</p><p>The line went dead.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pincer Movement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose burst into Wayne Manor.</p>
<p>“Alfred?” she called out.</p>
<p>“I’m in the living room, Miss Wayne,” came his voice. Rose closed the front door. She walked down the hall into view of the living room. She froze at the sight that greeted her. Alfred was sat in the arm chair furthest away from the door frame. On the couch was Theo. He was sat cross legged, one arm resting casually across the back of the couch, a shit eating grin on his face and was holding a gun aimed at Alfred.</p>
<p>“Theo,” said Rose. Theo’s grin just widened. Rose saw the back of someone else's head, sat in the arm chair closest to Rose, they looked over their shoulder and spoke.</p>
<p>“So nice of you to come home, Rose,” said Thomas. “I do hope we didn't take you away from something important.”</p>
<p>Rose looked at Alfred. Though he was doing a good job of hiding it, she could tell he was afraid.</p>
<p>“Whatever you want, it’s about me, not Alfred,” said Rose.</p>
<p>“So perceptive," said Theo. "Can see why you were considered the smartest student at Gotham Academy. Oh wait, that was me.”</p>
<p>“Let Alfred go,” said Rose. “He’s useless to you.”</p>
<p>“Rather harsh, don’t you think?” said Thomas. “See Alfred, dedicate your life to someone. Work as hard as you can and what do you get? You get called useless.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been called far worse, Mr. Elliot," said Alfred. "And have been through worse.”</p>
<p>“Oh I’m sure,” said Theo. “Having to wait hand and foot on this spoiled bitch for nearly three decades. You have my sympathy.”</p>
<p>“My apologies, but I will not allow you to speak about Miss Wayne in that manner,” said Alfred.</p>
<p>“I’ve got a gun pointed at you, so I think you’ll find you will.”</p>
<p>“Alfred,” said Rose. “Get up and walk away.”</p>
<p>“Do you really think you’re in control here, Rose?” said Thomas. “That whatever Rose Wayne wants, Rose Wayne gets?”</p>
<p>“If you don’t want to keep straining your neck looking over your shoulder, then yes,” she said.</p>
<p>Thomas turned to face away from Rose. Even without seeing his face, Rose could tell he was annoyed.</p>
<p>“She’s got you there,” said Theo.</p>
<p>“Alfred,” said Thomas. “Be a good butler and go stand over by the fire place. Theo if he does something stupid-”</p>
<p>“I don’t need you to tell me what to do,” said Theo, agitated. Alfred quickly stood up, accidentally kicking the coffee table in the progress. A vase on it wobbled violently. Alfred moved quickly to stop it falling.</p>
<p>“Jesus, grandpa. Be careful,” said Theo. “Or my finger might slip.”</p>
<p>“My apologies, Mister Nigma," said Alfred. "My nerves clearly getting the better of me.”</p>
<p>Alfred carefully put the vase back down close to the edge of the table. He put his hands behind his back and slowly walked backwards over to the fireplace. Theo kept his gun trained on Alfred.</p>
<p>“Sit down, Rose,” said Theo. “Slowly.” Rose slowly walked into the room, as she passed Thomas, she glanced down and saw him glaring up at her.</p>
<p>“I hate to be difficult,” said Alfred as Rose was approaching him. “But I had just poured a cup of tea for myself before you two gentlemen arrived.”</p>
<p>“So?” said Thomas.</p>
<p>“Well it’ll be cold now, may I make the reasonable request to make a fresh one. For all of us?”</p>
<p>Rose sat down in the arm chair opposite Thomas.</p>
<p>“Old man?” said Theo. Alfred ignored him for a moment.</p>
<p>“Oh were you talking to me, Sir?”</p>
<p>Theo chuckled. “I can see where you get your sunny disposition from, Rose. It’s certainly not from your parents.”</p>
<p>“You stay right where you are,” Thomas said to Alfred.</p>
<p>“What are you two doing?” demanded Rose. “Why are you in my home and what do you want?”</p>
<p>“That’s an awful lot of questions, Rose,” said Thomas. “You’re going to have to pick one.”</p>
<p>“What do you want?” she repeated.</p>
<p>“Starting with the last question?” said Theo. “Strange, your brain seems fried.”</p>
<p>Rose clenched her fist.</p>
<p>“What do you think we want?” said Thomas.</p>
<p>Rose stared him in disbelief.</p>
<p>“I have no idea.”</p>
<p>Thomas glanced at Alfred then back at Rose.</p>
<p>“Looking at this. What’s happening in front of you. What’s the first thought that comes to mind?” said Thomas.</p>
<p>Rose looked at Theo, who just smirked, then looked at Alfred, who was stood composed. Rose smiled bitterly.</p>
<p>“The night my parents died.”</p>
<p>Thomas chuckled. Then tried to stifle a laugh. He then burst into laughter, leaning forward. Theo was also laughing as he still kept the gun pointing at Alfred. Thomas continued to laugh, nearly collapsing into hysterics. Rose glared at him. She concentrated on her breathing to maintain her composure. Eventually the laughing stopped.</p>
<p>“Of course,” said Thomas. “Of course you would say that.”</p>
<p>“Who else would Rose Wayne think of other than herself?” said Theo.</p>
<p>“What was I supposed to say?”</p>
<p>“Do you remember the talent show?” said Theo.</p>
<p>“Which tal- You mean the one with your dumb magic act?”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t dumb!” said Thomas. “We spent hours perfecting our act. Then again what would you know about hard work? You had everything handed to you on a silver platter.”</p>
<p>“Is that what all this was about?” said Rose. “You force your way into my home, assault my butler over some magic act that caused me to have flashbacks of the night my parents died! That’s what this is all about?”</p>
<p>“Oh it’s about so much more than that, Rose,” said Thomas. “It’s about your crusade to destroy me at every turn.”</p>
<p>“What?” said Rose.</p>
<p>“Don’t deny it," he said. "Your whole family was out to ruin my life as much as possible. Your father especially.”</p>
<p>“My father saved your step father’s life, Thomas. You’d have been an orphan just like me if not for him.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I would have been! I would have inherited his wealth. I would have had what you did. But you would never have wanted that, would you?”</p>
<p>Rose stared at Thomas, the truth dawning on her. “It wasn’t an accident was it?" she said. "You did something didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Who else could think of something so brilliant? A known alcoholic in a car accident, it would naturally be his fault.” said Thomas with a smile.</p>
<p>“You tried to kill your family...”</p>
<p>“Yes and it would have worked if your father hadn’t saved him in the hospital!” Thomas shouted. "Lucky for me, my girlfriend Peyton's family were in the business of getting rid of troublesome individuals."</p>
<p>"You mean the home invasion was...that was you too?" said Rose in disbelief. “You’re sick, Thomas,” said Rose. “How could a child try to kill his own parents?”</p>
<p>“I did it so I could get what was rightfully mine. And you have no idea what they were like. They deserved to die. Except one of them didn’t. The one I hated the most.”</p>
<p>“Why did you hate him?” said Rose.</p>
<p>“Because no-one saw him like I did. He never hesitated to show his wrath to my mother and I. And of course you were only too happy to help.”</p>
<hr/>
<p><em>The whole room had gone quiet as Rose stood there breathing heavily, she covered her mouth as she began to cry. She ran along the front row and burst out of the fire exit. The whole audience began to talk. A man quickly stormed the stage and dragged Tommy off and out of a nearby fire exit. He took Tommy far away from the exit and shoved him against the wall. </em> <em>Tommy looked up to see his step father glaring at him.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Sir-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>SMACK!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He slapped Tommy across the face. Tommy gasped and put a hand on his cheek. He stood over Tommy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How are you so stupid? he said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry,” said a whimpering Tommy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What are you sorry for?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tommy stuttered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course you don’t even know," he scoffed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, Sir!” said Tommy. “If you just tell me-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hush.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tommy fell silent immediately.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What the hell were you thinking bringing a gun, even a fake one, in front of Rose Wayne? Can you even comprehend in that stupid brain of yours how important it is to keep her on side?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I do. I-I’m sorry.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s not about keeping her as a friend, it’s about making sure she isn’t an enemy. You don’t want Wayne Enterprises as an enemy in the future. Understood?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tommy nodded feverishly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You find her and you apologise before you screw up something else.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I will. I’m sorry, Sir-”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Hush,” he repeated, brining a finger to his lips. "</em> <em>Just get it done."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Tommy stood there shaking and seething.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“That was just one of the many times he abused me,” said Thomas. “Listing them all would take too long.”</p>
<p>“Tommy,” said Rose. “I’m sorry. I’m truly sorry you went through your childhood being treated like that. But you need help. This whole idea of me being out to get you, it’s a fantasy.”</p>
<p>“Sure it is, Rose,” said Thomas.</p>
<p>“Do you think my first thought when my parents were killed was how jealous it would make you? You're out of your mind.”</p>
<p>“My mind is incredibly clear, Rose. Travelling the world brought me two things, focus and clarity. I focused on becoming the best surgeon the world has seen. Broke my heart to do it on such low status individuals but that was at Theo's insistence.”</p>
<p>"Hey," said Theo. "I let you have one of her employees, didn't I?"</p>
<p>"You helped Theo?" said Rose. "You killed Steven?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Thomas said matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>"Then you should have hurt <em>me</em>!" Rose yelled. "You don't drag innocent people into your vendetta. What did those other people even have to do with me?"</p>
<p>"Oh, it's quite simple," said Theo. "Your employee was a way to get to you. Those other two...were to get to Batwoman."</p>
<p>"...How long have you known?" said Rose.</p>
<p>"Since I first heard about some crazy woman dressed as a flying rat beating people up. Who else could be so arrogant, so entitled to think that they could act as judge, jury and executioner, than Rose Wayne?"</p>
<p>There was a silence. Then Alfred spoke up.</p>
<p>"Pigeon," he said. Theo cocked his head at him.</p>
<p>"What?" he said.</p>
<p>"When one speaks of a flying rat, it is usually in reference to a pigeon, sir."</p>
<p>"Do I look like I care?" said Theo.</p>
<p>"As someone who works with the English language I would hope so."</p>
<p>"Alfred..." said Rose.</p>
<p>“Do you need to clean your glasses, old man or can you not see the gun I’m pointing at you?”</p>
<p>“Oh I see it clearly, sir. But I don’t think a single person believes you set all this up simply to shoot me.”</p>
<p>Theo chuckled. "It's a shame," he said. "Because you do deserve to live. You're intelligent. Gotham needs more people like you, and less of the sub-par intelligent ingrates that flood Gotham's streets and businesses. Just look what happens when you leave them to run riot: we get a penguin for a mayor."</p>
<p>"That's why you chose those people?" said Rose. "Because you don't judge them to be smart enough?" She looked between Thomas and Theo. "You're both as sick as each other."</p>
<p>Theo just smiled in response, Thomas remained silent.</p>
<p>"So what's the endgame?" said Rose "What is this all leading to?"</p>
<p>"Gee," said Theo. "I have a gun in my hand, we've been killing people. What do you think this is leading up to, Rose?"</p>
<p>Rose clenched her fist as she breathed heavily.</p>
<p>"I need to," said Theo. "I have to complete my riddle...<em>You know you could have stopped this, right? The prediction was there in black and white. I am the one figured that..."</em></p>
<p>Theo took a small piece of paper out of his pocket which contained the final line. He showed it to Rose and read it's contents aloud.</p>
<p><em>"Rose Wayne is the bat," </em>he said with a smile as he put the paper back in his pocket. "And soon the whole of Gotham will know it." </p>
<p>Rose remained silent as she searched her brain for some way out.</p>
<p>"You're done," said Thomas, seemingly reading her mind. "It's all over for you." Thomas leaned forward. "And you will never ruin me again," he snarled.</p>
<p>"How does it feel, Rose?" Theo chimed in. "How does it feel to be powerless? To know all your possessions, your entire fortune, can't protect you from this? That all your money couldn’t buy you the intelligence to see this coming?” said Theo.</p>
<p>“I don’t need money to buy intelligence, Theo," said Rose. "I saw this was coming. You're not killing Alfred or I."</p>
<p>"Is that so?"</p>
<p>"Yes. You said it yourself. The only believe the intelligent should live. We figured out it was you. Therefore we should live." said Rose.</p>
<p>"You did, however you decided to parade that stupid ego of yours," sneered Theo. "You couldn't help but play dress up and come into my home and intimidate me."</p>
<p>"It's all just a power trip, isn't it, Rose?" Said Thomas. "It's not about helping Gotham, is it?"</p>
<p>"So as you can see," said Theo. "You're stupidity is why we are all here right now. So say goodbye to Alfred."</p>
<p>Theo aimed at Alfred's head. Alfred stood firm and just stared at Theo.</p>
<p>"Wait!" yelled Rose.</p>
<p>"Oh, I can't wait to hear this," said Theo.</p>
<p>"Oh will you just do it!" screamed Thomas. Everyone, including Theo looked at him in stunned silence.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" said Theo not bothering to disguise his disdain.</p>
<p>"We have her. You have already taken too many stupid risks. Putting clues in the damn newspaper."</p>
<p>“Oh so what?” said Theo dismissively. “Those clowns at the GCPD couldn’t figure out the answer to two plus two. The one person who did get it right, figured it out too late.”</p>
<p>“I have an idea,” said Rose. "That can end this once and for all."</p>
<p>“What?” said Theo.</p>
<p>“I ask you a riddle, if you answer it correctly then you can expose me as Batwoman and kill the both of us. If you get it wrong then you leave. The both of you leave and turn yourselves over to the police.”</p>
<p>“And why should we entertain this?” said Thomas.</p>
<p>“Don’t you think Theo can do it?” said Rose.</p>
<p>Theo glanced at Thomas.</p>
<p>“Okay then, Rose,” said Theo. “Go ahead.”</p>
<p>A pin drop could be heard as Rose paused, then delivered her riddle.</p>
<p>“What time is it when an elephant sits on your fence?”</p>
<p>There was another pause until Theo broke the silence.</p>
<p>“What? Is this a joke?”</p>
<p>“Not at all, what’s the answer?” said Rose.</p>
<p>“Time to get a new fence,” Theo chuckled. “Seriously that’s the best you had? A riddle everyone knows the answer to? It’s worthless.”</p>
<p>Rose was silent. Thomas was studying Rose closely.”</p>
<p>“Theodore…” he said.</p>
<p>“Well what a shame,” said Theo. “I was hoping for at least a little challenge. So maybe you should die first, Rose?”</p>
<p>“No, you will fire at me,” said Alfred.</p>
<p>“Alfred,” said Rose. “Don’t you dare.”</p>
<p>“It is the least I can do for you madam, buy you however much more time I can.”</p>
<p>“Alfred, no. You've been there for me my entire life. It’s my turn to repay you.” She turned back to Theo. “So go ahead, Theo. Shoot me.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need your permission,” said Theo.</p>
<p>"Nor do you need it to tell everyone the answer to Gotham's biggest riddle."</p>
<p>“Indeed.”</p>
<p>Theo aimed the gun at Rose’s head. He paused. His smile then faltered.</p>
<p>"What are you waiting for?" said Thomas. "Do it."</p>
<p>"You were smart enough to figure it out," said Rose. "Is that really something you just want to hand over to those with a lesser intelligence?"</p>
<p>"Theodore," said Thomas. "Stop listening to her, who cares?"</p>
<p>"I care!" Theo yelled. "I care about the position I deserve to be in. I deserve to know this information. I earned that right!"</p>
<p>“She's tricking you,” said Thomas.</p>
<p>“No,” said Theo. “She's right. I didn’t work to be the most brilliant mind in Gotham to just hand over my intelligence to the dregs in this city.”</p>
<p>“Your ‘brilliant mind’ led her to figuring you out, you idiot!" yelled Thomas.</p>
<p>Theo growled and turned the gun on Thomas.</p>
<p>“Shut up!" said Theo. "You always thought too small. It was always about Rose. You could never see past her to the bigger picture.”</p>
<p>Theo stood up and aimed the gun at Thomas’ face. He looked back at Theo in hear.</p>
<p>“Theo, don’t be a fool!” pleaded Thomas. Theo moved closer to him, still keeping the gun trained at Thomas’ head. Everyone froze.</p>
<p>BANG!</p>
<p>At the last second, Thomas turned his head to the left. The bullet shot straight through his nose. He screamed and fell out of the arm chair onto the floor. Blood and cartilage splattered over the rug. Rose stood up quickly and grabbed the vase on the table. She rushed forward and smashed it over the back of Theo’s head. He dropped the gun and yelled in pain. Rose span Theo around and punched him across the face, knocking him out as his body slumped onto the couch. Alfred rushed forward to Thomas, who was writhing in pain and clutching where his nose used to be.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Minutes later, the GCPD had arrived in full force. Theo was dragged out handcuffed into the back of a police car. Thomas was taken out on a stretcher with medical workers working to stop the flow of blood from his shattered nose. In the kitchen, Rose and Alfred were in the kitchen sat down with a police officer being interviewed.</p>
<p>"Where is she?" a voice came from the hallway. Rose recognised it, having heard her on the news several time before. Footsteps approached and the police officer stood up when that person entered the room.</p>
<p>"Miss Wayne?" Rose looked up at Commissioner Jane Gordon. "How are you both doing?"</p>
<p>Rose continued to stare unnervingly at Jane.</p>
<p>"We're doing as well as we can be," said Alfred. "Your officers have been-"</p>
<p>"Why are you here?" said Rose.</p>
<p>"I...I wanted to personally apologise that this was allowed to happen to you," said Jane. Rose stood up, her chair scraping across the floor, so she was at eye level with Jane.</p>
<p>"Did you visit anyone else?" said Rose. Jane quickly glanced at a worried Alfred. "Is it just me you visited personally? Were the loved ones of the other victims not high up enough for you to waste your time on?"</p>
<p>"Madam..." said Alfred.</p>
<p>Rose continued to stare into Jane's eyes, breathing heavily. Alfred stood up and tucked his chair under the kitchen table.</p>
<p>"I think I had best escort you to the door, Commissioner," he said. "We do appreciate your concern."</p>
<p>Jane nodded and gestured for the officer to follow. Rose sat back down in the chair as Alfred lead both Jane and the officer out of the room.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The police vacated Wayne Manor and a cleaning crew removed all the blood stains from the living room. Rose stayed home for the rest of the day and did not return to Wayne Enterprises. At 2am, she found herself at her kitchen table in her pyjamas with a glass of whisky. She stared into space while she sipped her drink.</p>
<p>"Having trouble sleeping, madam?"</p>
<p>Rose jumped slightly as she suddenly noticed Alfred stood in the doorway in his own pyjamas. She smiled weakly.</p>
<p>"Something like that," said Rose as she took another sip.</p>
<p>"Well, there are better ways than drinking yourself into a stupor," said Alfred as he sat down next to Rose.</p>
<p>"Why do you deal with me, Alfred?"</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>Rose looked at Alfred tearfully.</p>
<p>"You're just sat here, like I didn't almost get you killed today!"</p>
<p>Alfred was silent for a moment.</p>
<p>"As far as I'm concerned, Rose. You saved my life."</p>
<p>Rose stood up quickly, her chair skidding back across the floor. She wandered over to the kitchen counter and leaned on it.</p>
<p>"I should have called the GCPD the second I knew it was Theo," said Rose. "I should have let them deal with him. But I didn't. Because maybe he and Tommy were right."</p>
<p>"Right about what?" said Alfred. Rose turned around and wiped her eyes hastily.</p>
<p>"That this...Batwoman isn't...that I'm Batwoman just because I can be. Not because I want to save Gotham. Maybe that's all just a lie. Maybe I'm just as arrogant as they said I was."</p>
<p>"That could not be further from the truth, Rose," said Alfred.</p>
<p>"I could have got you killed, Alfred!" Rose repeated. "You could have died because of my mistake!" Rose broke down in tears. Alfred swiftly moved away from the table and embraced Rose. She cried on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. Alfred patiently waited until Rose finished exhausting herself of tears. Rose let go of Alfred and hastily grabbed a paper towel from the counter and wiped her eyes.</p>
<p>"You're right," said Alfred. Rose froze on the spot. "Both of us could have died today." Rose looked at the floor before Alfred continued. "But we didn't, did we? At least I hope not, unless we're ghosts."</p>
<p>Rose laughed slightly as she looked back up at Alfred. "We didn't die today, because your quick thinking saved us both. I know you will wish you could have done things differently. We all wish we could change the past. If it were up to me, I would have never let you and your parents leave the house that night. At the very least I would have made sure I came with you, then perhaps one of the bullets fired would have found me instead your parents.”</p>
<p>Rose looked at Alfred.</p>
<p>“No, Alfred,” she said as her lip trembled. “Don’t you dare say that. I wouldn’t trade you for anyone.”</p>
<p>Alfred smiled.</p>
<p>“I don’t think that way any more, Rose. I eventually learned to let go of the past and to focus on what was in front of me. Namely, a young girl who grew up to become an incredible woman I couldn’t be more proud of.”</p>
<p>Rose wiped tears from her eyes and gave Alfred another hug.</p>
<p>"It is never too late to learn," Alfred continued. "You can remember everything you've done that you feel was wrong. Use it, and become better."</p>
<p>Rose let go of Alfred again.</p>
<p>"I need to take some time off from being Batwoman," she said.</p>
<p>"Why so?"</p>
<p>"Because I don't trust myself that I'm doing it for the right reasons. If Gotham was really my number one priority I would have contacted the GCPD about Theo. I wouldn't have broken the nose of a defenceless man. If Commissioner Gordon asked Batwoman what separated her from Gotham's criminals I'd struggle to answer. I need to know that answer before I put that suit on again."</p>
<p>Alfred sighed. "You should see how you feel about it tomorrow. If you still feel the same way, then I understand. Get some sleep and I'll be sure to be up early to prepare a cure."</p>
<p>"Cure for what?"</p>
<p>"Your hangover."</p>
<p>Rose laughed.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Alfred."</p>
<p>He put his arm around Rose and lead her out of the kitchen. They walked through the house towards the stairs.</p>
<p>"On top of everything else," said Rose. "I have two people that know I'm Batwoman. And they do not like me."</p>
<p>"That is a concern," said Alfred. "Do you suppose they will spread this information?"</p>
<p>Rose shook her head as they began to climb the stairs.</p>
<p>"Theo wouldn't dare. Tommy...maybe not yet, but some day..."</p>
<p>"And what will you do if/when that happens?"</p>
<p>"I don't know yet, Alfred," said Rose as they reached her bedroom door. "But I'll need to be ready. In the mean time, I need to do right as Batwoman. I may need to cash in any and all good will towards her one day."</p>
<p>Alfred nodded. "Good night, madam," he said as he walked down the hallway.</p>
<p>"Good night, Alfred. And thank you."</p>
<p>Alfred looked over his shoulder and smiled as Rose entered her room to rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone, thank you for making it to the end and I hope you enjoyed a long overdue return to this world :) Please feel free to leave any comments you like!</p>
<p>Apologies for the upload schedule for each chapter being all over the place too :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>